


This Wasn't Where I was Planning to Come Out to You

by awesomenessinwhite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomenessinwhite/pseuds/awesomenessinwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to know what everyone is talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Where I was Planning to Come Out to You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I found out that there are no glory hole related fics in the phanfiction universe, so I got to thinking. I want to read one, so why don’t I just write one? And this is the result.

I waited all night for this.

I was sat in my room, and it was about 12:00 am. It was finally Saturday.

Phil had gone to sleep hours ago, and I was planning on sneaking out.

I've heard through some sources that at around 1:00am on Saturdays, the place held very few people, but the monster was always there. They said it was the biggest dick in the world. I wanted to know if that was true.

But I didn't want anyone to know my well hidden secret. I'm out to just about no one.

I quietly stood, trying to make as little noise as possible as I trekked across the room. I paused after my door was fully open, checking to see if any noises were made. Not a sound could be heard.

I smiled to myself, feeling giddy on the inside. Finally, I was going to suck Phi- some stranger in the dingy old toilets. I sighed internally, feeling the disappointment rush through me.

Maybe I shouldn't go-no. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I'm gonna go. I have to go so I can get over the silly man in the room next to me.

I tip toed across the flat, stopping every so often in case I heard a noise.

I was finally able to make it to the front door of the flat, sneaking around the door and out into the hallway.

I was free. Finally. I climbed down the flights of stairs.

I opened the door to the building, letting the cool autumn air rush in.

I inhaled deeply, continuing my journey across the city to get to the place I desired.

It took awhile, passing old, burnt out street lights and creepy dark alleyways.

I finally wandered about to a mangy public toilet, one side labeled "boys" and the other labeled "girls", though that was crossed out and replaced with men.

I chuckled to myself, checking the directions I had in my phone. Boys. I walked into the building, going to the farthest stall. The graffiti on the door labeled it as the correct one, the giant words "GLORY HOLE" spreading between two stalls, with one labeled deliver and the other labeled receive.

I smiled to myself, opening the door to the latter.

I locked it, taking a seat on the surprisingly clean toilet, checking the time on my phone. 00:59. I looked around the stall, seeing the hole directly to my right, with instructions.

"Meow like a kitten for the biggest cock in Britain"

I chuckled at the rhyme. For some reason it reminded me of Phi- NO! I can't think of him. Besides, I'm here, and he's home sleeping. I'm getting off to my current loneliness while he dreams of Phil things.

Finally, the minute passed and it was 1:00. I cleared my throat slightly, and I meowed.

I made sure that the meow was low, somewhat seductive, somewhat needy. It came through clear as day, or night, if you will, and soon, I heard a slight cough and a low "woof" from the other side as something slowly pushed through the hole.

It was huge, somewhere between 8 and 10 inches and the circumference could not have been short of 6 inches. I stared at it, blushing for a good moment before I leaned forwards.

I lightly flicked my tongue over the slit of the large dick in front of my, receiving a small whimper from the other side.

I smiled before taking the tip of the stranger's length into my mouth. I moved my left hand to the exposed part of his shaft, my tongue licking around, getting a taste of the large erection.

It tasted good, familiar even. The slight raspberry scent mixing in with the mint. It wasn't very masculine, but somehow it seemed to fit the stranger I could only hear.

I pulled my head back, coming back onto him and pushing him farther into my mouth.

A slight moan could be heard from the other side of the wall. It was deep, slightly turning me one.

I smiled around the large cock in my mouth, unbuckling my own jeans with my free hand. I pulled them down slightly, just enough to get my hand to cup myself through my boxers. I let out a moan, finally feeling the friction I didn't know I needed.

Apparently my short pause was a little too long, as the man started to thrust into my mouth. I accepted it, opening up my throat for better access. At each thrust, I swallowed around the cock in my mouth, causing him to moan. This in turn motivated me to start stroking myself, my horniness showing as I felt pressure building up inside of me.

"F-fuck," I heard. It sounded somewhat familiar. I pushed the thought off to the side, accepting a few more thrusts into my mouth as warm liquid fell down the back of my throat and onto my hand. I helped him ride through his orgasm, doing the same for myself before pulling off of his dick.

"That was... Wow," the deep, northern voice came.

I chuckled. "I try my best."

The stranger hummed in response. I sighed, cleaning myself up with the ratchet public toilet paper, until he decided to speak up once again.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that I know you."

I smiled to myself as I threw the cum-filled toilet paper into the toilet. "Same here."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" He sounded somewhat desperate. "I mean, just as fuck buddies. I'm kinda trying to get over someone I like."

My eyes lit up at the statement. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat as you are, actually. Who do you happen to fancy? Maybe I know him."

A slight chuckle came from the other side. "It's just my flat mate. Too bad he's straight." An unhappy sigh made its way through the walls.

"I'm the same way. Except I'm not out... To anyone really. And I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this when I don't even know your name," I mused.

He chuckled from the other side. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Phil."

My eyes went wide. I didn't answer for about a minute, and when I did, I shouted, "FUCK!"

"I-is there something wrong?"

"Wait, did you say you like your flat mate?"

He sighed, "Uh, yeah. Please don't say you know who I am. That would ruin everything."

I chuckled. "What if I told you that your flatmate, that YouTube guy, is actually gay?"

Phil inhaled sharply. "D-do you know Dan?"

I quietly unlocked the door to my stall, sneaking around to his door. I knocked on the door, keeping my head low. What if he thought differently of me now? What if he hates me? I mean, he did say he liked me, but who knows? He could have been lying.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door in front of me unlocked. Without thinking, I threw myself into the chest of the stranger.

It was him. It was Phil. I could smell his Raspberry Kiss shower gel.

It seemed as if I put him into shock. He stood, his body rigid and his breathing slightly uneven.

We stood there for seconds, minutes, hours, days. Who knows how much time had passed. We stood there, alone in the world, in the silence, until he decided to speak up.

"This isn't where I was planning to confess my love for you," he chuckled, and I felt the rumbling of his laughter.

"This isn't where I was planning on coming out to you," I giggled in response, continuously inhaling his scent.

Phil wrapped his arms around me, hiding his face in my hair. "Let's go home, Dan."

I smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked home, Phil holding me close the entire way home.


End file.
